


With a sigh

by Bitterblue



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sad, Piper/Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a sigh

"Hey, Blue," Piper drawls, a familiar smirk playing across her mouth. She shifts her weight, holstering her gun on her hip, and then leans in close. "I just wanted to let you know…" Blue's eyebrows raise, trying not to smile. ( _God_ , when had she started to think of herself as Blue? Piper's doing.) Piper's hand find's Blue's shoulder, her grip firm. "You should know that your ass looks out of this world in that jumpsuit."

They're both laughing now, Piper's grip the main thing keeping Blue upright. Blue has never been redder, covering her face half-heartedly with her hand.

"I cannot believe," she starts.

"Deacon dared me!" Piper protests, still laughing and not at all contrite.

Blue cuts her off with a kiss, firm and warm and familiar. As she pulls Piper closer, she can feel the background start to go hazy around the edges. The room feels off balance, as if it's been tilted slightly. Blue steps back, and sighs as the Piper in front of her dissolves. Or, not quite dissolves, but rather...resets. She's no longer pressed as close to Blue as she can get, but has her hand on the door frame as if she's just walked in.

She could spend an eternity looping this, Blue thinks, if Amari hadn't warned her not to. An eternity being kissed sweetly by Piper sounds fantastic.

An eternity being kissed by Piper isn't coming any other way.

Blue sighs again, and she can feel her body sigh, too, close to pulling out of the memory state entirely. If she can't have Piper back, then better to destroy the people who killed her to being lost in obsessive remembrance of what has been lost. With another sigh, Blue stands up from the pod.

The taste of Piper still lingering on her lips, Blue steps outside into the Goodneighbor night to begin her cycle of revenge and remembering again.


End file.
